Thomas Castello
Thomas Edwin Castello (rumored 1941—1994)The Secrets of the Mojave, 7th edition, Page #12 by 'The Group' - Edited by 'Branton' is an alleged insider of the Dulce Base affair. His name Thomas C. first came up in the writings of Jason Bishop.The mysterious Jason Bishop III (a.k.a, Tal Levesque, a.k.a., TAL), the illusive personality behind the “Dulce Base ” rumors by Norio Hayakawa, 27 Nov 2016 The person—Castello, has not been verifiable.The Black Vault, “Leaked” Underground Dulce Base Alien Photo by Thomas Costello However, it should be noted that “Tom Castello” is likely an alias, indicated in an alleged 1990 interview, “My name changes when I think some one is asking questions.” Dulce Base Thomas Castello's alleged 1990 interview appears in Chapter 11 of Bruce Walton’s The Dulce Book, published in 1996.Good Reads, The Dulce Book by Branton Castello is described as a former Dulce Base Security officer as of late 1979. In a letter to researcher 'Jason Bishop' dated Sept. 1990, allegedly written by Thomas Castello, the lower levels of Dulce Base are described:The Secrets of the Mojave, 7th edition, Page #13 by 'The Group' - Edited by 'Branton' ::“...The room for (the electro-magnetic) generator is nearly 200 feet diameter. This circular room covers the fifth and sixth levels (extreme westsouth wing). Here, is the intense magnetic generator. There is a 'buffer area' made of ceramic and Latex that is four feet thick, in all directions. There (are) five entrances (plus an escape trap door on the sixth floor) on each floor. Each portal has double door (one at the out-side of the buffer and one at the inside of the buffer). The security is severe. Armed guards patrol constantly, and in addition to weight sensitive areas there (are) hand print and eye print stations. No one under ULTRA 5 clearance is allowed near the portals. Here, is the device that powers the transfer of atoms. No information is available to personnel with ULTRA 7 or less. (I was ULTRA 7)” In 1994, Thomas Castello was rumored to have left the country, gone missing, died. If his story is true, his demise happens about a year before the deaths of Karla Turner and Philip Schneider, who mysteriously died one week apart from each other, in January 1996. They are considered to have been murdered for making public their knowledge about the Dulce Base, human abductions (kidnapping), and the MKUltra program. Dulce Papers In the interview of Thomas Castello, a list of alleged materials that give proof of the existence of Dulce Base, are provided in the transcript. The following list is best known as “The Dulce Papers”: :(A) 27 sheets of 8 x 10 photographs of Aliens, creatures, cages and vats. :(B) One silent candid video tape, begins on the computer banks, shows the vats, multi shots of Nightmare Hall, two shots of Greys, one shot of the Terminal showing sign saying ’To Los Alamos’ and about thirty seconds of the Shuttle train arriving. :© 25 pages of diagrams, chemical formulas and schematics of alien equipment. :(D) A copy of the new treaty complete with signatures. :(E) 2 pages of original Alien documents signed by Ronald Reagan governor of California, each page includes Reagan’s signature. ;Commentary None of the above materials, out of the five copies (in their entirety), have been made to the public, nor have they been established as genuine. Final words :Branton: What is your biggest fear? :Castello: “That the general public will forget THE TRAPPED INNOCENT PEOPLE in the despicable place [ Dulce ], and will ignore THE HUNDREDS OF CHILDREN, WOMEN AND MEN ADDED TO THAT PLACE EVERY MONTH.”The Dulce Book, Chapter 11: A Dulce Base Security Officer Speaks Out by Branton See also * Unethical human experimentation at Dulce References Resources * Wikipedia, Category:Dulce affair Category:Branton Files